1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a housing for electronic components suitable for use in hostile environments, and, more particularly, to such housing having connectors for electronic components and also having electronic components mounted therein.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Housings and switch boxes of various embodiments suitable for accommodating electronic circuits are generally known. Known in particular from patent EP 0 078 405 is a built-in plastic housing, whereby a cover and a floor portion are secured by special means to one or more annular middle sections. This method permits the size of the housing to be increased or decreased in stages.
Also generally known are service elements such as connecting elements (e.g. sockets or male plugs) which, being installed on the front and/or rear walls of such housings, enable the attachment of mating elements for the purpose of electrically connecting the housing to its environment. Such sockets and/or male plugs are connected in the housing through suitable wiring arrangements to normally parallel-arranged adjacent circuit boards comprising the electronic components of the overall electronic system.